


After Banquet Special

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sexy Times, Top!Yuuri, Woo!, based on fanart, blame tumblr, drunk!Yuuri, episode 10 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: What would happen if Victor had escorted Yuuri back to his hotel room after the banquet?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After the Banquet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/247351) by spainsasscheeks. 



> This was written for @spainsasscheeks on Tumbrl! The art is amazing, check it out!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

 

* * *

“Victoooooooor! Be my coach! I d-did the dance off _andkadsf-_ ”

Victor smiled as he shifted the younger man in his arms. Yuuri’s body was warm and a little heavier than expected, though that had to do with his practically laying on Victor.

In Yuuri’s pocket, he’d found the key card for his hotel room, and swiped it through the scanner. A few seconds later, the light turned green, and the door clicked open.

He shouldered the wood aside, pulling Yuuri into the darkened room and closing the door behind them.

Victor was quick to deposit him on the bed, though he ended up sitting as well when Yuuri’s hand latched onto the back of his shirt, refusing to let him depart.

Yuuri was really something else.

The drunk boy swayed a bit, before collapsing on the pillows, eyes glassy and mouth open.

He couldn’t help but smile, finding the action to be more charming than anything else.

Just as Victor was readying himself to leave, a warm had trailed over his own, and a low voice mumbled, “Wait.”

He glanced up, finding himself arrested by darkened hazel eyes. Katsuki Yuuri’s hand reached out and wrapped around Victor’s tie. The other man gave a firm tug, and pulled Victor in and he laid down fully.

Victor found himself kneeling over his companion, looking Yuuri in the eye as the other smirked. It was a devilish sort of look, with eyes at half mast and face flushed beyond compare. Yuuri looked debauched and ready for a very intimate night.

“Leaving already?” the man asked, voice no longer slurring his words. He sounded strangely awake and wanting.

Warm and nimble fingers reached for Victor’s hair, and the champion was pulled down, and drawn into a kiss before he could properly form a thought in response to the other’s actions. Katsuki Yuuri didn’t seem to care, and only moaned into Victor’s mouth as he spread his legs to better accommodate Victor’s body.

Talk about bold.

Still, it was good. Very good. It set his veins aflame and made his heart race.

Yuuri was strangely talented at kissing, and he was taking Victor Nikiforov’s every breath away as if it was easy.

He’d done that many times this evening.

Yuuri moaned for the second time, shifting against Victor.

They pulled apart for a second, and Yuuri tilted his head cutely, lips pursed just the slightest.

“Victor?”

“What is it?”

Yuuri leaned up and trailed his mouth over the cold shell of Victor’s ear, warming the flesh with his breath. “I _really_ want you,” the brunet whispered.

God, did that do things to Victor that he didn’t want to admit! He was so unerringly turned on by a drunk man, it wasn’t funny. A man who had danced four different dance styles, stripped, and drank twenty-four flutes of champagne in the course of four hours, had managed to accomplish what not many could.

Unbelievable.

Though the tightness in Victor’s trousers certainly made it believable.

Just as he was about to respond, Yuuri tightened his hold on Victor’s hair  and grabbed the back of Victor’s shirt with his other hand. With a great yank, Yuuri expertly flipped the two over so that Victor was pressed into the sheets and Yuuri was straddling his thighs.

“Mmmm… much better,” the young man purred, trailing his fingers down to Victor’s collar. He slowly pulled on the tie until he had it loosened. It wasn’t discarded however, simply pushed aside so that Yuuri could reach the buttons of Victor’s shirt.

“I’m not letting you go so easily.”

And with that, Yuuri took possession of Victor’s body. No hesitation, no regret. He simply kissed Victor with everything he had and felt no remorse for his actions. No guilt.

A stray hand reached down and rubbed across the tented front of Victor’s trousers, making him buck upward and moan into the kiss.

Yuuri took to small, simple kisses. Leaning down and drawing away, pressing their mouths together for only a second at a time, before he’d tease Victor again and again.

The rubbing increased in speed, and the friction made the man writhe against the smaller figure above him.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Yuuri murmured against Victor’s hair.

Victor groaned. Yuuri was good with his hands, he decided. Too good for Victor’s own good.

He was grinding himself against Yuuri’s exploring hand, enjoying the moment far too much. Especially since his companion was drunk as hell and he most certainly shouldn’t be liking this. But it felt so good at the same time!

“ _That’s it,_ ” encouraged Yuuri. “I want you to cum because of me, Victor. Me and my hand. That’s all you can have for now. Okay?”

He nodded, trying to press against that hand even more. Yuuri was teasing. Being evil and withholding the friction that Victor so desperately desired.

“I want you to say my name when you cum, Victor. Can you do that?”

“ _Yes_!” Yes, anything!

There was a hum and Yuuri finally returned with intentions more clear than before.

His mouth descended on Victor’s throat and began leaving marks that were far too high to cover up with clothing. It told Victor that he would have to use make up in the morning if he wanted to hide the evidence.

The if being the operative word of course.

The grinding became almost frantic then, and the feeling started to build up. Victor gasped for air, feeling as if the sudden heat was going to suffocate him.

Yuuri coaxed him through his orgasm with low praises and a nibble to his earlobe, huffing against his neck when Victor went ahead and vocalized his name like promised.

Victor found himself blushing and out of breath. He’d never cum like that before. Especially from something as simple as frottage.

Katsuki Yuuri smiled and gave him one last kiss before collapsing at his side.

“That was fun,” the man mumbled into his pillow. “I got Victor off with my mouth and my hand. I should blow him next time.”

If Victor wasn’t already flushed from such activities, he probably would have turned red. Yet, he still found himself minutely charmed.

Turning his head, he was met with closed eyes and a light snore. Yuuri had fallen asleep.

Sitting up, Victor was made very much aware of the mess in his trousers and the sudden desire to lay back down and enjoy the almost limbless feeling. But he had a flight to catch in the morning and couldn’t afford to miss it nor deal with Yakov’s complaining.

With a sigh, Victor slid from the bed and looked down at the man who’d turned his entire evening on its head.

Katsuki Yuuri.

There was more to him than met the eye, certainly.

Victor plucked the almost squished glasses off the man’s face and set them on the nightstand.

With a fond smile, and a desire to stay forever, Victor placed a small kiss on Yuuri’s brow. The adorably sexy man merely shifted a bit, burying his face into his pillow even further.

It was so charming.

Victor had been given the best night of his life.

He regretted having to leave the other so soon.

Though perhaps he’d see Yuuri again.

And then he’d be able to pay him back for such _thoughtful_ actions.

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other Yuri!!! On Ice fics!


End file.
